Deal with the Devil
by tmnt love
Summary: You thought it was over, you stopped Erus you saved Molly Hooper you explained what happened and she understood but what happens when she goes missing and the only person to be blamed is dead. Post series 4.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Did you miss me?

" _Five days, at least what I assume to be five days since I was brought here. Fourteen times the food was brought to my room and one hour till they bring dinner for today_ ," Molly walked across the room staring at the clock. " _Three hours until the bathroom door would be unlocked and five hours before the lights would shut off, every element of this place runs on a clock. Six o'clock the lights turn on, the bathroom opens for one hour and the door to the room unlocks. I go to the dining room where there is food already prepared or ingredients waiting. I'd rather have the ingredients because when it's already prepared-"_

"Get up Molly," Jim's voice echoes through the room, "It's time for dinner." Molly turns towards the door before opening it slowly. Jim stands with a bag of fish and chips in his hand, "I hope you like chips although they didn't give us any extra portions." He flashed a wicked smile that made Molly flinch slightly.

Jim stepped beside of Molly and sat the food on the counter before sitting at the table. Molly getting plates and taking the food out of the bags. "Molly hurry up the show's about to start."

Molly paused before turning around, "What show?" Jim smiled turning on the television showing Molly's flat. "Sherlocks just finished another game he should swing by your flat to tell you about how wonderful it was."

Molly stared at the screen as the sound of keys and the swinging of the door could be heard on the speakers. "Molly, I got chips, and crisps," Sherlock stopped talking as he went up the stairs towards the living room where a lamp was knocked over and the bulb from the light on the ceiling was shattered on the floor a bullet casing surrounded by glass. Sherlock's phone began to ring as he looked around the room. Molly's name appeared on his phone before he opened it, "Molly, where are you your house is a mess-" "Did you miss me Sherlock," Jim smiled as Molly turned from the tv to him "You still have my number, didn't make sure the number was dead." The tv turned on as he walked forward. Moriarity's smile filling the screen, 'Miss me, Miss me, Miss me.' Sherlock dropped the food on the floor before the picture changed to Molly standing exactly where Sherlock stood tears running down her face, 'Miss me, M-miss me.' The camera walked closer to her, "Come on Molly, stop crying, say it again this time with feeling, from the top." She sucked in some air as he put the gun to her head, "Do you miss me?"

Jim hung up the phone as Sherlock stared at the screen. "Again," Jim said wrapping his hand around Molly's waist, "Do you miss me," Molly said eyes closed the picture showing both her and Jim. "Now say it with me, Molly." "Miss me, miss me, miss me," They spoke together. "Sherlock," Molly says quietly Jim shoots the light bulb, causing her to scream a thud is heard quickly after along with slight dragging before the video starts again.


	2. Pressure Points

Chapter 2 - Pressure Points

John and Lestrade watch Sherlock watch the video over again. "Sherlock it's been a week, maybe you should stop watching the video." "It's raining she was taken five days before I went to her apartment." "The exact day I left. Sebastian Moran murdered three people reached out to me and was caught within a ten day gap, It's connected. Moriarity stayed in Molly's flat for three days which is why the bulb was replaced but he left the shattered one on the ground. The lamp was broken intentionally after Molly was already taken."

"You told us that two days ago Sherlock," Greg said shaking his head. "He stayed at her flat for three days exactly the same amount of days I stayed at her flat after I faked my death." Sherlock stood up. "He knew everything the entire time, he knew Erus' plan would fail, he knew what to do to make me leave the country, that's it." Sherlock stood up quickly before pushing Greg and John out of his apartment. He started typing on the computer before sitting down.

Sherlock sat in his chair staring at the clock on the wall replaying memories in his head.

Inside Sherlock's Mind Palace

'So bad day was it,' No matter how flimsy the memories were I could never delete them when they were about her. 'Listen I was wondering maybe later when you're finished.' Her lips were brighter fuller. 'I uh, I refreshed it a bit.' Liar she just put it on since I got there. 'I was wondering if you'd like to have coffee.' I did want coffee. She made it.

'Oh, it's you.' She sounded so surprised. 'What are you having?' Nothing, 'So you're working here tonight?' She's getting better at deducing though not quickly. 'Some?' The only reason I ever come here. 'They're on my list.' She must get it now that I don't like her only use her she can't be that naive. 'Well there paperworks already gone threw.' I still need you. 'What?' Slight difference enough to complement. 'Yes, well.' That's the smile I needed time to get to work.

Skip no Jim from IT. That same smile for him sadly they had a few to many things in common like their taste in men. Anger slight anger, do something to take away the anger deduce.

Enough!

He stopped as he heard steps coming up the stairs. "Good, he's here." He stood up walking to a wall with various pictures of Molly and a map he use to connect everything together as the man walked into the room. "Sebastian Moran, how many people have you actually murdered given the three murders I found were made to be deliberately caught I wouldn't but it pass you to have commited dozens more." Moran smiled, "You embarrass me Mr. Holmes, almost as much as you embarrassed the government when you decided to let me go." Sherlock turned around smiling, "What's the difference one jail cell from another." He punched Moran in the jaw causing him to back away slightly before punching Sherlock in the ribs.

"What exactly is your plan Mr. Holmes knock me out tie me up and make me tell you where your fan girl is hiding?" "No, of course not, you're too deep in Moriarity's pocket, he doesn't know where you are and pretty soon he'll find out I just need him to come here." Sherlock pulls out a gun, "I just wanted to punch you, get in the seat." Sherlock smiled as Moran sat down before tying him up and playing the violin again.

It was three hours until Moriarity called. "Moran where are you?" "He's keeping me company Jim." Sherlock heard Moriarity laugh on the phone, "So you got my soldier, what if I was to take yours." Sherlock gulped lowering the violin, "Do you know where John is now, wait I'll tell you, putting his daughter to sleep he just got her down after reading 'The Gruffalo' three times and two glasses of warm milk. Rosie has him wrapped around his little finger. So Sherlock you have two options, let Moran go or I walk into John's nice house and make little Rosie an orphan." Sherlock stared at the phone as if it was cursed. Moran stood up from the chair already releasing the knots that Sherlock had tied.

"Good job Sherlock, now do you want to see her, just nod." Sherlock nodded his head up and down. Moran walked over to Sherlocks TV starting a cd. "Molly do you know who I am," Moriarity spoke with a smile on the TV as Moran left the room. "You're James, or Jim, or some other stupid name, let me go!" A figure slapped Molly quickly causing her head to turn to the side. "Egghh, It's like training a spoiled child," Moriarity groaned before grabbing her chin and making her look directly at him, "Who am I?" "Mr. Moriarity," she said wincing from the tight grip he had on her chin, "And who are you?" "Dr. Molly Hooper." He released his hold on her, "Good job, do you know where you are Molly?" She looked around frantically, "No." "Describe it then," Moriarty said while running his hands through her hair. "It's cold and dark, there are pipes everywhere like a boiler room for a factory," She starts to pull away from his grasps as he grabs and pulls her hair. "Are you hungry Molly," He says holding a chocolate bar in his other hand, "Not this, wouldn't want to end up like those kids." Sherlock turned ready to go to the factor from the case that caused him to kill himself when Moriarity's voice echoed through the phone, "Don't leave before the end of the movie Sherlock, you might miss the big finale."

Sherlock paused looking back at the screen. Moriarity backed away from Molly. "Now Molly I want you to stand up, and every time I tell you to do something you say. yes sir, do you understand?" Molly stood slowly, "Yes sir." "Take off your clothes, fold them and go to the shower," Molly paused, "Now Molly!" She slowly pulled her shirt over her head and pushed down her pants from her legs. Cuts and lashes against her skin. "Now go wash, there are new clothes in there and you'll live here now." Molly turned away from the camera and Moriarity turned the camera toward him before the screen went black.

"So, what do you think Sherlock, beautiful isn't it," Sherlock squeezed the phone tightly. "I'll be in touch." "Don't hang up," Sherlock said at the last second causing Moriarity to stop. "I'm listening." Sherlock swallowed, "What do you want?" "The truth Sherlock," Moriarty smiled, "There's so many pressure points on you people, drugs, adrenaline, it's like you were made to be pushed, the funny thing is the people you choose are all so weak, so normal, so unoriginal, and you could make yourself invincible, I can make you invincible I just have to burn the heart out of you first, starting with Molly and John and little Rosie." The tv flashed back on a live stream outside John's house fire burning in every corner little Rosie resting in Morans hands. "Really should've been paying more attention, I would run, John doesn't have much time." The phone line cut off and the camera continues to play.


	3. Reunited

Sherlock ran out of his apartment, Moran walking out the door and turning the opposite direction.

Sherlock ran faster and faster dodging the firemen to run inside. "John," he yelled, not bothering to slow down. "Sherlock," John called weakly under the rubble of his home, "Rosie, I can't find." Sherlock pulls John up and guides him out the door. "She's not here," Sherlock spoke mournfully. John runs towards the house before Sherlock grabs him and pulls him back, "She was here I just put her to bed and I smelled the smoke."

Sherlock began to speak, "Moriarity-" John stares at the ground as Sherlock speaks, "that's how I knew you were in the fire, he called me, he has Molly and Rosie." John looks at Sherlock, "First you get Mary shot," John punches Sherlock in the jaw sending him to the ground, "Next our house burned to the ground." He starts kicking Sherlock in the stomach, "Molly gets taken, and then they take my daughter." He contiunes to kick Sherlock while tears run down his face, "Where are they?!"

John slowly stops kicking Sherlock before screaming, "Where are they?" Sherlock lays on the ground unmoving before slowly whisphering, "I don't know." Greg and Sally walk towards John and Sherlock as John walks away. "This is all your fault," Sally says as Sherlock starts to stand up, "if you didn't try to be the smartest in the room, people wouldn't get hurt!" Sally turns and follows after John.

"Do you have any idea where they could be," Greg asks Sherlock. He looks at the fire as it slowly gets put out. "I have no idea."

Molly sits on the floor wearing a completely white outfit. Footsteps approach the door and Jims singsong voice rings through the wood, "Molls, I've brought you a present." The door opens and Rosie runs in wearing a white shirt with overalls and white shoes.

"Molly," Rosie yells while running to hug her, "Mr. Jim said he could take me to you." Molly hugs the little girl and stares daggers at Jim, "What happened to your daddy, Rosie?" Jim smiles and answers her before Rosie could speak, "He needed a little me time so I decided, you know who would love some company, and who would leave this little cutie in that burning mess?" Jim turned on the tv in the corner of the room with the live newsfeed.

 _Arson breaks family apart as John Watson, Sherlock Holmes' assitant, home burns down. The fire has just been put out and his three year old daughter Rosemund has not been found. The case is linked to arch revial Jim Moriarity, who is also subpected of kidnapping Molly Hopper, a doctor at St. Barts hospital._

He turns off the tv, "Now get ready for bed we have work to do tomorrow." He closes the door and turns out the light leaving Molly and Rosie in darkness.


	4. A little talk

Two days later

The light flickered waking Molly from her slumber. A note slid under the door,

 _Dearest Molly and Rosie,_

 _I left you everything you need to get ready for our breakfast tea party. It would be best if you got ready before I got back._

 _Warm Regards,_

 _M_

Molly reread the note two more times before checking aground the room to see what exactly he left for them. Laid on the couch two sun dresses, gaint hats and lace shoes. Rosie woke up and saw the dresses, "Molly, are we playing dress up, today?" Molly quickly schooled her expression and smiled, "Yes we are, we're going to put on these pretty dresses and we're gonna go eat a nice breakfast with Mr. Jim, and we have to behave okay." Rosie ran over and started putting on her dress, "Molly, how long are we going to play with Mr. Jim?" Molly stood up and started getting dressed herself, "Until uncle Sherlock and your daddy come to pick us up," with one last smile and pat on the head she lead Rosie to the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face ave brush her hair.

* * *

Jim smiled watching the live feed of Molly, "You know I've never seen myself as a family man, but this is great." Sebastian looked at the video as Jim walked away, "Are you making another clue for Sherlock?" Jim smiled coyly, "What type of host would I be if I didn't invite the other guest?"

* * *

Sherlock and John did not sleep that night, they did not talk, Greg ended up staying with them at Sherlocks apartment. Greg stood up off the couch, "I need to go check in at work, but you'll be the first to know if anything comes up." No one responded as he left out the door. "One, two buckle my shoe, three four shut the door. Molly, what comes next," Rosie's voice rings in the house. "Five, six pick up sticks," Molly's voice replies. The tv turns on with a feed of Rosie playing hopscotch. "Five, six pick up sticks, what's next," Rosie asks again. Jim answers in his sing sing voice, "seven, eight, lay them straight, nine, ten do it again," Jim smiles at the tv as Rosie jumps in the back ground. "Seven, eight, lay them straight, nine ten do it again," she yells with glee when she finishes.

"Rosie smile at the camera so Uncle Sherlock and your dad can see you," Jim says one hand grabbing Molly's as the other points to the camera. Rosie runs closer to the camera, "Hi, daddy, hi Uncle Sherl, watch me." She runs back to the game jumping and singing again.

Molly pulls away from Jim, "Don't touch me." "Shush, Mols, people are watching, you don't want to make a secne and get people hurt," Jim smiles at a male jogger watching them closely, "Now smile and wave at the man before I strap a bomb to his chest and have Sherl and Johnny boy go find him." Molly forces a smile and waves, the jogger waving back and contiuning his run.

John stands up, Sherlock grabbing him by the shoulder, "Where are you going?" John pushes Sherlock arm off of him, "I'm going to get my daughter." Sherlock yells after him, "They'll be gone before you get there, sit down and watch the feed so I can see any clues to try to figure out where they're being held." John turns around to yell at Sherlock, "I can't just sit and wait."

"I would listen to Sherlock, John," Jim spoke to the camera, "Look at your daughter out and about carefree, I think she'll be a lot more afraid if she has to be stuck underground, and I'm being nice giving you gifts to find them, it'll be difficult if I only had Molly's fingers to send you."

Molly sat on a blanket beside Jim, "Molly, how long did it take someone to notice you were gone?" Molly looked at the camera, "Five days." Jim smiled, "And what games did we play those first five days?" Molly punched Jim and ran towards Rosie. The camera feed cut off.

Sherlock and John run of the door of the apartment running towards the park. They arrive at the park to a sign that says, "Park Closed due to maintenance."

"That was an old recording," Sherlock said seeing the rain clouds in the sky, "she didn't get away." John stared at chalk drawn hopscotch board made near the fence, "She was here-"

* * *

Jim walked Rosie down the hallway, leading her to a faint room full of toys, "Okay, Rosemund, I need to go talk to Molly, you stay here with Sebastian and play." "Okay, Mr. Jim," she said running to go play in the room. Jim turned away and walked back to the room with Molly.

"Run Rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run, don't be afraid of the farmers gun," Jim sings as he walks threw the door, Molly charging at him with a book. Jim grabs her arm and twists causing her to drop the book as he pushes her against the wall. She started pulling away from him, "Stop struggling Mols, you're getting me excited." Molly stopped dead in her tracks. He slowly turned her around to face him and she spit on his shoe. He smiled wiping the spit off his face before grabbing her by her face holding her mouth open and spitting inside. She turned away from him when he let her go, "Only fair we take turns Mols, don't you want to be fair?"

Molly walked away from him, "what do you want from me?" Jim watched her as she sat down, "Erus said that you and Sherlock would be together after the incident, I bet your life she was wrong, and she was. So instead of you being Ms. Holmes, you're going to be Ms. Moriarity, with our adopted daughter and one on the way." Molly stood up again, "I would never-" Jim laughed, "You don't have a choice." Jim walked towards her and pushed her back on the chair, "When we're done here, you're gonna love me and I'll be sure Sherlock gets a front seat watching us."

Molly flinched causing Jim's smile you widen, "that's right, Sherlock wouldn't even care, what did he say, he loves you as a friend, only did it to save your life. Did he even say sorry for putting you through that?" Molly slaps Jim, Jim smiles and slaps Molly back causing her to land on the floor. "I'm still Sherlocks friend and you still have Rosie they'll keep looking for us."

Jim smiled heading to the door, "Keep trekking yourself that."


End file.
